Trust You
by Yuma Tsukumo
Summary: Betrayus tells Blinky a very important secret but will this secret change the way him and his ghoulish friends operate and their friendship with Pac-Man?
1. Chapter 1

Betrayus was sitting in his ghostly kingdom and ever since that deal he had made for that marriage with the witch, he had crossed his fingers but he had almost wanted someone, but no one was good enough for him. Betrayus had a secret; he had a crush on one of his ghostly minions, he seemed to have much trust in him and his gang, he got so giddy thinking about it. He should tell him how he feels; he would call in his ghostly gang he trusted the most, he called in Inky, Pinky, Clyde and Blinky.

"Now, now my favorite treacherous ghost gang, I have an extra special mission for you all," Betrayus smiles ghoulishly, the gang stare wide eyed afraid that it's another plan to destroy Pac-Man they can't hurt one of their friends! They would tell Pac-Man if it was a plan to destroy him, they listened carefully.

"You all may leave actually aside from you Blinky, I have personal matters to ask you personally." Beatryus dismissed the rest of the gang who felt sympathetic for Blinky, they were afraid he was in trouble.

"Blinky.. I have something to confess to you my favorite minion," he moves closer to Blinky and stares deep into his eyes, Blinky feels uncomfortable…

"Uh.. yeah… boss..?" Blinky is kind of sort of blushing, sort of, why is their boss acting like this and is he in trouble is this a punishment?!

"Blinky.. you have been my favorite for so long, will you participate in a special task?"

"I—uh—..s-sure..?" Blinky isn't sure what this special task is and why he was picked, until Betrayus moves even closer and his ghostly lips are surrounded against Betrayus'

Woah his boss—no Betrayus is actually kissing him or what feels like a kiss, oh god is this his punishment, oh god.. he doesn't know why this is happening..

"B-betrayus..!" is all Blinky can get out between the muffled kiss and he is blushing madly and is taken back into the kiss until he pulls away and gasps "Betrayus.. uh.."

"You don't get it do you my ghost minion? I have had feelings for you for so long," a pause and he understands why, Betrayus isn't a ghoul to let love get in the way of his plans.. he isn't sure how to react to this information, he continues to stare. "I had to show you, you must feel the same way—you didn't pull away.." but Blinky does not know why he did not pull away, he doesn't like boys.. he thinks.. "Uh.. well what is this special task boss?"

"I trust you well Blinky, you would never plot against me, and that's why I like you, you're loyal!" …Blinky can't help but feel bad, all the information he and his gang have been giving Pac-Man and Betrayus trusts him.. and loves—wait loves?! He loves him?!

"T-thanks Betrayus… but.. this special task…?"

"Right my boy, right.. I want you—" the words begin to tumble out like water and drip as they echo in the air, he heard him clear as day just then.. but.. what?! He can't do this!

"I want you to make love to me, Blinky. " Betrayus said as he looked into Blinky's eyes and he gulped "I-I don't know sir. I.." he wants to but he can't he has been helping Pac-Man and the idea hurts him, he wants to be with Betrayus now but he don't think he can cause he has been lying and hurting him..

"Betrayus.. I can't I don't want to hurt you," he could not do this if he became with Betrayus, but when suddenly Betrayus kissed him again and laughed "Oh my ghoul you are just confused, I want you of all my minions why would you refuse?" he laughs again and pulls Blinky to his thrown.

"I uh.. I should get going Betrayus I mean I have to uhm.. spy on Pac-Man.. you know for you.." he does not want to hurt Betrayus anymore, he looks deep in his eyes.

"That's my good ghoul! Make your tyrant proud! I will give you that special task later." Betrayus said as he sent Blinky off, Blinky had a lot on his mind now and he was not sure what to do he would have to ask his gang of ghouls.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinky appeared back with his friends as they were leaving to go 'sabotage' Pac-man as he told Betrayus, he certainly wasn't actually going to do that. "Guys, guys! You won't believe what Betrayus told me.." he saw his friends staring, they thought it was another plan to hurt Pac-man no doubt. "Is it about Pac-man?! We got to warn him!" Pinky darted her eyes hurriedly, she didn't want Pac-man to be hurt or in danger. "Uh.. not exactly, Betrayus said something else," he whistles quite nervously as his gang of friends wait.

"Well what is it out with it Blinky!" Inky had to know and why had it been Blinky that was called in anyway? This was very strange.

"Betrayus said he had a special task for me.. and uh.. said I was his favorite.. and that he l-loved me.." Blinky gulped as he finished saying his words as the rest of his friends stared at him for a long time. "You are joking right?!" Pinky couldn't believe it, it wasn't true right? No way!

"I-I'm serious!" Blinky couldn't believe them not taking him seriously, he shook his head, as his friends laughed not believing him still, great just great.

"Come on Blinky enough of your jokes let us go tell Pac-Man about Betrayus' plan!" Inky chuckled and floated off with Clyde and Pinky following, how could they not believe him? He was the leader!

"Fine.." He didn't want hurt Pac-Man or Betrayus.. Pac-Man was one of his best friends, but ever since Betrayus showed him his true feelings.. he felt doing anything to sabotage his plans would just be.. wrong..? He trusts him so much.. he can't keep doing that!

"But guys—he doesn't have a plan!" Blinky yelled out to his friends who just stared, well.. he didn't.. but he couldn't go back right now he said he was going to spy on Pac-Man, he was in a predicament..

"Lets just go and hang out with Pac then!" Clyde said pushing the subject forward, as he didn't understand why Blinky did not want to go and how long could Blinky keep this hidden?

"You guys go.. I'm going to.. uh.. look into something.." Blinky floated off leaving his gang confused, what was up with Blinky exactly?

Where was he even going he had to waste time, he could not go back to Betrayus right now or else he would think he lied..

What is he even supposed to do? He can't hurt his friends and he can't let Pac-Man be endangered either! This is just the worst of the worst, what is he supposed to do? He can't let Betrayus find out and he can't let Betrayus know he's been telling all his info to Pac-Man. Plus if his gang knew they'd just say use Betrayus' love for him to get more information, what is he supposed to do?!

"Hey, Blinky..? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Pinky asked as she floated over to him, he thought she had left to go see Pac-Man? They all hadn't left like they were going to? They were worried about him weren't they..?

"Yeah Blinky pal, what's up with you? You've been acting strange since Betrayus called you in.. is it something he said to you? Did he mess you up in the head buddy?" Clyde asked and frowned with concern. "No.. it is not that at all! I'm just confused, I wouldn't let it bother you ghouls!" he chuckled but he still did not feel okay, he was hiding how he felt.

"..I mean it don't worry about me.." Blinky took off before his friends could get another word in.. he didn't want to worry them.. this was something he had to do on his own.

He would bide his time and head back to Betrayus.. what was he getting himself into? He can't do this.. he'll end up hurting at least someone in the process.. but.. he has to wonder if he actually shares the same feelings as Betrayus does for him. He is not sure of himself just yet.

"..I'm sorry guys.. it's something I have to do on my own.." he whispers to himself, he doesn't want to do this on his own but he knows he has to or else he will hurt someone in some way, somehow.

"Trust me." He murmurs out into the air, silence.. he's alone in this.


	3. Chapter 3

Blinky hovers back to the ghostly lair with all the other ghosts when he runs into Buttocks and he says "You should hurry Betrayus is looking for you." This could not be good and how did he know he would come back..? Could Betrayus really read him that well? How could he, wait did that mean he might find out he'd been sabotaging him?

"Uh.. yeah I-I'll be right there! I-Is it about that special mission for me?" Blinky asked as he blushed mentally at the thought of what the special task was.. he was escorted in by Buttocks, and then Buttocks showed him to the throne room where Betrayus was.

"Sir, sir… he has returned, he has returned from his Pac-Man thwarting, are you ready to give him that special task sir?" Buttocks asked his tyrannical leader as Betrayus nodded and puffed up like balloon, of course he was ready.

"Yes, yes bring him in!" he clasped his ghostly hands together in a smoothing motion, and saw as Buttocks brought in Blinky. "So how was your scouting?" Betrayus asked as he wrapped an arm around Blinky pulling him into his embrace.

"N-n—well.. uhm—kind of!" Blinky stammered he was still not sure what this special task was when all of a sudden Betrayus kissed his cheek.

"Now.. Blinky about what I asked before..?" Betrayus had a undeniable smirk on his face as he pulled away. "Y-yeah?" Blinky asked as he was still in shock from the kiss.

"Yes.. well after that witch came I have been thinking, I need someone don't I? It's lonely to die alone after all? And you and your gang have always been loyal to me! So who better than the leader?" Betrayus seemed so happy, oh god, oh god.. but he's been back stabbing him, it hurts because he looks so happy… and he doesn't know.

Blinky feels like he is about to cry, the expression Betrayus is making is pure happiness and he's scared of him finding out. "Betrayus.. yeah.. that sounds.. really n-nice!" he says almost in a hiccup, he feels Betrayus rubbing his back in comfort.

"No need to cry Blinky! I didn't think it'd distress you that greatly!" he laughed and stroked Blinky's head in comforting motion. "So what did you do to Pac-man?" Betrayus asks and he has this giddy expression on his face.

Oh great now he has to lie.. Blinky sighs, he is so tired of lying, he nods "Yeah well uhm.. truth is.. boss..! I didn't really go see Pac-Man! The rest of the gang did to spy on him, and I just needed space! I-I'm sorry!" yeah.. spy.. he laughs mentally at his lie.

"I understand my concubine .. ghost!" Betrayus really understands and brings him into another kiss and laughs, oh god this feels actually nice.

"Now now for that special task.. right..?" Betrayus winks and strokes Blinky's back and backs him into his throne. "U-uh yeah.. what is that anyway..?" he laughs in a nervous motion as he feels his back brushing against Betrayus' throne.

"I want you," Betrayus says as he kisses him and pulls away again "to be," he goes on again as he kisses him between speaking "my servant, no more Pac-man spying, just you and me, the others can do that, you will be by my side!" and for once Blinky feels.. loved.. and he wants to be around Betrayus a lot more.

"I uhm well—" How can Blinky even do this, no even begin to love Betrayus when all he has done is hurt him, he gasps as he feels Betrayus sliding his ghostly tongue against the roof of Blinky's mouth. He pulls away and isn't sure what to say, he breaths heavily.

"Y-yeah.. Betrayus I'll stay by your side.." he actually isn't sure, he still doesn't know how he'll not lie to Betrayus and keep Pac-Man from being hurt? He feels a tear about to trickle down his eye; no he won't cry! He punches himself in the eye by accident as he tries to wipe it away and laughs "..S-sorry! I missed!" and he keeps laughing.

Betrayus just frowns slightly and pats Blinky's head as he sends him off "Go tell your friends!" Yeah.. go tell them what he's dreading on telling, and he feels Betrayus whisper along his neck briskly "And don't forget.. that special task of ours, later.." he mentally blushes again as he floats off, what is he going to do?!


End file.
